


That Damned Night (Sanders Sides Until Dawn AU)

by biromantic_lunatic



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Violence, don't know how graphic it'll be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: The Moral siblings had no idea the kind of trouble they would get into when they invited all their friends up to Blackwood Mountain one holiday.[Slow Updates]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700716
Kudos: 9





	That Damned Night (Sanders Sides Until Dawn AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Patton Moral (Male) - Josh  
> Thomas Moral (Male) - Hannah  
> Joan Moral (Non-Binary) - Beth  
> Logan Sanders (Male) - Sam  
> Emile Picani (Genderfluid) - Chris  
> Remy Sleep (Male) - Ash  
> Roman Prince (Male) - Mike  
> Virgil Panic (Male) - Jess  
> Dee Snake (Agender) - Emily  
> Remus Duke (Male) - Matt

Third Person  
Patton Moral and his two younger siblings, Joan and Thomas, invited all their friends over to their ski lodge for a big party. Patton’s two best friends, Emile Picani and Logan Sanders showed up, Thomas’ crush, Roman Prince and his significant other Dee Snake, along with their friends Virgil Panic and Remus Duke. Emile’s crush also joined the party, Remy Sleep. They were all having a blast and drinking and playing games when Joan went to the kitchen to clean up a bit. Thomas had walked off somewhere and Remy and Remus we’re chilling in the living room complaining about the lack of wifi. Three friends were plotting a cruel joke while another was trying to stop them  
“I would advise you three not to do this. It is highly immature and could severely hurt Thomas’ feelings, ruining any sort of friendship with him.” Logan stated, watching as Dee placed down a fake note written for Thomas.  
“Come on nerd! Live a little. I’m just trying to show Thomas that Roman is my man.” Dee says, skipping out of the kitchen.  
“Hey Dee, I’m nobody’s man.” Roman replies, smirking confidently.  
“It’s all in good fun Logan. I’m sure we’ll all laugh about it someday.” Virgil says, placing a comforting hand on Logan’s shoulder.  
Watching disappointedly as the three of them walked to the guest room, Remy and Remus joining them, Logan sets off upstairs in search of his friend to try and warn him about what was going on.  
Back in the kitchen, Patton and Emile we’re both drinking a bit too much which caused them to pass out. Joan had just finished cleaning when they saw something moving outside. Glancing back outside, they saw a faint silhouette of a person, but it was gone so fast they couldn’t really tell what it was.  
“Hey, I thought mom and dad said it was just us up here.” Joan called to their passed out brother. “Patton?”  
Turning around, Joan saw their brother passed out on the counter across from Emile. Shaking their head, Joan walks over to their brother and tries waking him up.  
“Patton? Patton?” They question, shaking him a bit. Sighing, Joan glances around and sees a piece of paper, upside down, on the counter near the door. They curiously walked over to see what the paper said.  
Back in the guest room, Roman stood in the middle of the room waiting for Thomas to show up. Virgil and Dee hid under the bed waiting in excitement on what was about to happen. Remy was hiding in the closet, and Remus was hiding behind the closet door with a camera to record the whole thing. Once two o’clock hit, they waited in silence as they heard footsteps in the hall. Walking inside was Thomas holding a candlestick to see his way around.  
“Roman?” He questioned.  
“Hey Thomas.” He replied.  
The two of them stood in silence for a bit, just staring at each other. Then Roman decided to speak.  
“So, why don’t we start with making out and see where it goes from there.” He said.  
With that Thomas placed down the candlestick and hesitantly went to remove his shirt. Thomas was very introverted, he didn’t talk too much to guys that weren’t his friends, so this was a very new thing.  
As Thomas stood awkwardly by the door, slowly taking his shirt off, Virgil and Dee were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud, failing miserably. Thomas did a double take under the bed and stood in shocked silence as he saw two of his friends hiding under the bed.  
“Virgil?! Dee?!” Thomas exclaimed, surprised to see his two friends hiding.  
Soon, Remy and Remus also come out of their hiding spots. Thomas looked at them with a look of betrayal. Soon, Logan comes barging in, glancing around the room, he makes his way towards Thomas to get him out of the situation, but Thomas runs out of the room. Logan glares at all the participants in the room, glare remaining on Roman the longest before running out of the room after his friend.  
Back in the kitchen, Joan turned the note over and read what it said;  
Thomas you look so damn hot in that shirt.  
I bet you would look hotter out of it ;D  
Come to the guest room at 2:00 am  
\- Roman xox  
Joan glared at the note, knowing full well Roman wouldn’t cheat on Dee. Sighing, Joan went to go look for their naive twin when they heard a noise outside. Glancing up, they see Thomas running outside, looking very upset, without a coat on. Running out of the kitchen, Joan grabs their coat and joins their friends as they gather outside calling Thomas’ name.  
“What the hell happened?!” Joan exclaimed, glancing at everyone’s guilty faces.  
“It was just a little fun. Thomas just can’t take a joke.” Dee replied, not looking Joan directly in the eyes.  
“What did you do!? Thomas!?! THOMAS!” With that Joan went off running after their twin.  
“Should we go after them?” Roman questioned, looking off into the distance anxiously.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re the last person Thomas wants to see right now.” Logan stated, walking angrily back inside the house.  
Joan was running against the snowy wind, cursing their stupid brother for running out into a blizzard. Following the footprints in the snow, Joan bumped into some elks on the way but they pressed on. Jumping down from the top of a wooden stairway, they pull their phone out and turn the flashlight on. Speed walking further down the trail, Joan nearly jumped out of their skin when a deer came prancing by. Moving further along the path, Joan nearly jumped for joy when they spotted Thomas crouching in a ball above the ground to keep as much body heat as he could. Putting their phone away in their jacket, Joan ran up to their brother.  
“Thomas!! You could freeze out here! Here, take my jacket.” Joan exclaimed, removing their jacket and handing it to their twin.  
“I’m so stupid, why would I think Roman would cheat on Dee with me!? Me of all people!! I just want this weekend to end.” Thomas blurted miserably.  
“Hey, everything’s gonna be ok, we’ll drink and join Patton and Emile in the world of unconsciousness.” Joan joked good heartenly.  
Thomas let out a weak chuckle before being interrupted by a loud screech. Both heads whipped forward. In the dark, fast movement spooked the twins into running away from the Lodge. Running as fast as they could go, they try to avoid obstacles but Thomas still ends up tripping over a loose board on the floor of a wooden shelter, sending Joan’s phone falling from the jacket pocket in between the floorboards. Pulling Thomas up, the twins continued running until they came to a complete stop at the edge of a cliff. Turning to face the thing that was chasing them, they slowly unknowingly edge towards the cliff and slip off the side. Reacting quickly, Joan uses one hand to grab a hold of Thomas and the other to grab a hold on a root sticking out from the cliff.  
“Hold on!!” Joan yelled down at Thomas, as they felt their hands start slipping.  
No sooner had the twins lost all hope than a stranger poke their head from on top of the cliff top and reach a hand down. Glancing between the stranger and Thomas, Joan could feel the root starting to break, they didn’t have a lot of time to make a decision. Hoping for the best, Joan let’s go of the root and them and Thomas fall down into the unknown, not knowing who will live or die.


End file.
